Dari Dulu, Dan Akan Selalu
by ambudaff
Summary: Dilemparkan Spock ke planet tak berpenghuni, dikejar-kejar monster, dan diselamatkan oleh seorang Vulcan, dan Vulcan itu mengaku ia adalah Spock: dari dulu, dan akan selalu, menjadi sahabat baikmu. Kukira aku sudah gila...


**DARI DULU, DAN AKAN SELALU**

_James T Kirk, S'chn T'gai Spock, Leonard McCoy dan Christopher Pike adalah kepunyaan __**Gene Roddenberry**__ dan untuk versi yang lebih baru __**J.J. Abrams**__ – Paramount, dan juga didasarkan dari Star Trek: Future Begins novelization dari __**Alan Dean Foster**_

_Rate K+, family/friendship_

_Linimasa setelah menembak habis kapal Romulan, Narada, dan keluar dari 'black hole'-nya_

-o0o-

Kirk menghela napas lega. Sulu menghela napas lega. Chekov menghela napas lega.

Kirk menoleh, dan wajah perwira sains-nya juga nampak lega.

Malapetaka sudah berlalu.

"Sulu, laporkan—"

Laporan Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, semua aman terkendali. Laporan prosentase kerusakan, dan tampaknya takkan ada sesuatu terjadi, asalkan tak ada anomali lagi.

Kembali. Ke Bumi.

Kirk berdiri. Tanpa suara ia melangkah. Sedikit lirikan, dan nampaknya perwira sains-nya juga mengikuti.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan _Captain_—"

Mengangguk, juga tanpa suara, Spock menjejeri langkahnya.

Memasuki ruang sakit, Kirk segera saja menemukan tempat tidur Pike, terpisah dari tempat tidur yang lain. Dan McCoy masih berada di sana, memantau beberapa peralatannya.

"Bones, bagaimana?"

"Ada tindakan yang harus dilakukan, tetapi kurasa nanti saja di Bumi. Sekarang kita harus menstabilkan tanda-tanda vitalnya terlebih dahulu," sahut McCoy serius, "—dan kukira beliau cukup kuat."

Mata Pike terbuka. Samar ia melihat siapa yang datang, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jim, Spock—"

"Bahaya sudah berlalu, Sir."

"Aku tahu—"

McCoy memindai peralatannya sekali lagi, "Aku akan melihat pasien-pasien yang lain dulu. Jim, panggil aku kalau ada sesuatu!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kirk, McCoy sudah melesat menuju pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

Kirk maju mendekati pembaringan. Spock mengikuti. "Sir, bagaimana keadaan Anda?"

Pike mengangkat bahu, sambil tersenyum, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Leonard mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan di Bumi, tapi sejauh ini, kurasa aku cukup sehat—"

Kirk tersenyum lega. Sambil menoleh pada Spock, berharap menemukan raut yang sama. "Syukurlah, Sir, jika demikian—"

"Apa yang telah terjadi, Jim?"

Kirk kembali menoleh pada Spock. Tapi yang bersangkutan tetap diam, seolah mendukung apapun yang dikatakannya.

"Kami gagal—menyelamatkan Vulcan," sahut Kirk lirih. "Nero sudah cukup dalam menggali, dan sudah menjatuhkan Red Matter, walaupun kami sudah menghentikan penggalian. Kami hanya sempat menyelamatkan sedikit penduduk Vulcan—"

Hening.

"Aku turut menyesal, Spock," Pike menatap perwira sains di sampingnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Spock mengangguk pelan, "Kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan sekitar 10.000 penduduk. Mungkin kami akan mencari planet lain yang bisa dihuni—"

"Starfleet pasti akan membantu, tentunya," ujar Pike.

McCoy kembali, bergegas.

"Spock, ada yang harus dilakukan dengan seorang pengungsi Vulcan—"

Mengangguk minta diri, Spock bergegas mengikuti McCoy.

Mata Pike dan Kirk mengikuti perginya Spock, tapi kemudian, "Jim, ceritakan semuanya. Jangan ditutup-tutupi—"

Kirk terperangah. "Bagaimana Anda tahu kalau—"

Pike tersenyum. "Aku cukup lama mengenalmu, Jim, aku tahu kau berusaha keras menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Spock—"

Pelan, sambil sesekali ia melihat ke arah Spock pergi, Kirk menceritakan peristiwa-peristiwa tadi. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan sedikit penduduk Vulcan juga para inti tetua mereka, Kirk berkeinginan untuk menyelamatkan Pike seketika, sementara Spock lebih menuruti apa kata peraturan: mundur ke sistem Laurentian dan minta bantuan, sementara Kirk menganggap itu akan sudah sangat terlambat. Menganggap Kirk tak menuruti aturan, Spock melempar Kirk ke Delta Vega.

"Delta Vega? Bukankah ada posko Starfleet di sana?"

Kirk mengangguk. "Yang pertama kali saya temui, bukan posko. Tetapi—Spock."

Raut wajah Pike menunjukkan sedikit keheranan, tapi ia menunggu kalimat Kirk selanjutnya.

"Dilemparkan Spock ke planet tak berpenghuni, dikejar-kejar monster, dan diselamatkan oleh seorang Vulcan, dan Vulcan itu mengaku ia adalah Spock: _Dari dulu, dan akan selalu, menjadi sahabat baikmu._ Kukira aku sudah gila—"

Senyum terkembang di wajah Pike.

"Spock 129 tahun lebih tua, dan berasal dari—masa depan. Ia dilemparkan ke Delta Vega oleh Nero, untuk melihat planetnya hancur," lirih kembali Kirk meneruskan ceritanya. "Kami menuju posko Starfleet, bertemu Scotty—maksudku Mr Montgomerry Scott—dan Spock-dari-masa-depan itu mengembalikan kami ke Enterprise setelah ia memberiku saran-saran untuk—menguasai Enterprise."

Masih tersenyum, Pike mengangguk, "Bisa kubayangkan, apa yang kau lakukan. Lalu, kalian berdua—"

"—atas ide genius Chekov, kami berhasil naik ke Narada, dan selanjutnya Anda bisa ketahui sendiri—"

Pike mengangguk-angguk, masih tetap tersenyum.

"Sir?"

"Kukira memang akan demikian kejadiannya, Jim. Kalian akan selalu menjadi sahabat baik—"

"Apakah menurut Anda memang demikian?"

"Sudah berapa tahun kau bersahabat dengan Leonard? Tiga tahun? Lebih? Bagaimana menurutmu sifatnya?"

Kirk mengangkat bahu, "Pesimis? Penggerutu? Tapi ia juga selalu siap menolong—"

Pike menatap Kirk, "Sifatnya tidak sama denganmu. Tapi ia bisa bersahabat denganmu. Kukira Spock juga demikian, sifatnya tak sama denganmu, bahkan banyak bertolak belakang. Walau demikian, kukira ia akan jadi sahabat terbaikmu—"

Tercengang Kirk menatap Pike.

Orang yang sudah ia anggap hampir seperti ayah sendiri, orang yang lebih banyak mendengarkan daripada melarang-larang, tapi juga tega memarahi jika memang salah, jika tujuannya mendisiplinkan; mengatakan Spock akan jadi _sahabat terbaik_nya?

Walaupun—

—sepertinya Pike benar juga. Apalagi setelah peristiwa penyelamatan Pike, penghancuran alat pembor, dan penghancuran Narada—

McCoy kembali bersama Spock.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Captain Pike beristirahat dulu. Agar kondisi prima untuk tindakan pembedahan nanti, begitu kita tiba di Bumi—"

Kirk mengangguk. Ia menoleh pada Spock, yang juga mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kami tinggalkan Anda, Sir, beristirahatlah," sahutnya.

Pike mengangguk, tersenyum pada keduanya. Lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya, berbaring. Menutup mata.

McCoy menutup pemisah ruangan dan membuat cahaya menjadi temaram. Tak lupa juga 'mengusir' kedua perwira tertinggi di Enterprise itu agar segera kembali ke Anjungan.

Sambil berjalan berjejeran kembali menuju Anjungan, Kirk melirik cepat orang di sebelahnya.

_Dari dulu, dan akan selalu, menjadi sahabat baikmu._

Baiklah.

**FIN**


End file.
